


Mine

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Smut, canon-compliant Hela, dom!Hela is Good Hela, though not expressly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: Everyone responds to stress differently. Some of us cry, some of us shut down.Hela Odinsdottir doms the shit out of you.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, you could consider this part of the Drunken Interlude-verse, I suppose.
> 
> Enjoy this smut with very little actual plot.

You were expecting Hela back any minute now.

It was late in the evening, and while Hela usually spent the time after supper sparring down in the training fields, you had overheard talk of a meeting being held in the war room that would require Hela’s presence. You knew how meetings such as these tended to leave Hela stressed and tense, so you’d taken it upon yourself to go ahead and draw Hela a bath, being sure to use all of her favorite oils and bath salts, so she wouldn’t have to worry about waiting when she got back.

You’d just gone to her wardrobe to get a fresh nightgown set out for her when Hela came in, closing the door behind her so quietly that you didn’t even realize that she was in the room until you felt her arms settle around your waist.

“What are you doing, sweet dove?” Hela cooed softly, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as she nuzzled closer, letting her hands wander over you lazily.

You hummed softly, folding her nightgown over your arm and ignoring the gooseflesh that had already started rising on your arms. “Preparing your things for the night, my princess. I’ve already run a bath for you.”

“Mm…” Hela’s voice was muffled against your throat as she pressed a kiss just below your ear, and you couldn’t help the shiver that the gesture elicited, something that did not go unnoticed by Hela. “It can wait.”

Before you could get another word in, Hela had turned you around in her arms and closed the small distance between you in one fluid motion, hand cradling the back of your head and fingers tangling in your hair as she kissed you, not _hard_ , but with enough force to let you know that she was in one of _those_ moods.

You couldn’t say that you weren’t _interested_.

As you brought your own hands up to rest at Hela’s shoulders, you let her blindly back you up until the backs of your thighs brushed against the edge of the bed, and before you could even register what had happened, Hela had laid you back and was crawling on top of you, never once breaking the kiss. You whined into her mouth, and pulled her down so that she was flush against you, cursing the fact that she was in so many layers of clothing.

Hela seemed to come to the same realization at much the same time that you did, and she drew back, turning around before looking at you over her shoulder, eyes dark with wanton lust. “Undress me.”

It wasn’t a harsh command. Not like the ones you got from the elder maids, or from the Allfather sometimes, when you had been tasked with him before becoming Hela’s primary maid. But all the same, it sent a shiver down your spine, and you nodded immediately, pushing yourself up so that you could get kneel behind her.

With almost embarrassing desperation, you began to work at the stays of her corset, wishing more than anything that you could simply tear the dress off of her, but you didn’t know _how_ you would explain that one to the other maids or the dressmaker, so you took your time, carefully pinching and tugging at the laces until finally the bodice of the corset was loose enough that you could remove it.

Now to deal with the actual dress and undergarments.

The dress itself was not nearly as difficult to deal with as the corset. The buttons were small, but lined up in a perfect row that your fingers had both done and undone enough times that you could probably do it in your sleep, and even better, with her thin chemise the only clothing left under it, it allowed you to leave a trail of kisses in the wake of your fingers, all the way down her spine, until finally the dress was undone, and Hela could shrug her shoulders out of the constraining fabric.

You watched as she stood, and let the gown pool around her feet, and when she turned back to you, in nothing but the ivory satin of her chemise, your favorite that she owned, you couldn’t help the way your breath caught in your throat. You _had_ to take a moment just to admire her, with her dark hair, already tousled from all the fervent kissing, her cheeks rosy, her lips kiss-swollen, and the prettiest shade of pink you had ever seen.

You never grew bored of getting to see Hela like this.

Hela didn’t shy under your attention; rather she reveled in it, watching you watch her as she waited for you to say or do something.

“…beautiful…” you finally murmured, after a _long_ moment, and when you reached a hand for her, she climbed back onto the bed, settling herself in her lap like she belonged there, and Norns, did you believe it to be true.

Hela kissed you again, finally, biting at your lip as she did, and you could tell just by the way she held you, hand wrapped gently around your neck with enough pressure to _tease_ you but not to hurt you, that Hela very much intended to be the one in control, and you were certainly in no position to deny her that.

By the time Hela drew back, you could already feel yourself growing slick from the sheer _need_ to let Hela have her way with you, and as she looked at you, you could just _tell_ that she was aware of this, too, but rather than feel shy, you simply looked at Hela, ready to play your role in however the night would end up.

“How would you like me tonight, my princess?” you murmured, voice soft with arousal.

Hela smirked as she caressed your throat with her thumb gently, clearly just as into the game as you were. “On your back.”

You obeyed immediately, and Hela hummed softly, admiring you as she leaned over you. “Such a good girl you are…” She rewarded your eagerness with a kiss, and you sighed sweetly into it, fighting the urge to kiss her back harder in hopes of getting her to get to the point a little faster.

You’d learned the hard way to let Hela be in control when she wanted to have control, and you had no intentions of making that particular mistake again.

Luckily enough for you, you didn’t have to wait for long, as no sooner had Hela started kissing you did she start trailing a hand down your side. You were grateful that you’d had the foresight to go ahead and change into your own nightgown and dressing robe, leaving Hela much easier access to you.

She didn’t remove your clothes entirely, she seldom did when the two of you laid together, choosing to instead hitch her hand beneath the hem of your gown, and she wasted no time in caressing you over the fabric of your now-soaked panties.

Hela chuckled, a sound that you could practically feel, with how close she was pressed against you, and you let the warmth it left behind pool in your stomach as you looked up at Hela, feeling your cheeks heat up before she could even speak. “Darling, you’re already _soaked_ and I’ve hardly touched you.”

“Only for you, my princess.” It was the only response you could think of, and it seemed to be the right one, as Hela rewarded you with two fingers pressed into you, and your breath caught in your throat with a breathless little whimper of a moan as she began to leisurely thrust and curl them.

“That’s right, sweet girl.” Hela was practically purring as she watched you, taking obvious pleasure in getting to be the only one to see you like this. “You’re mine.” She leaned down to press a kiss to your throat, making sure to leave behind a mark before she withdrew. “ _Mine_.”

“Y-Yours…” you whimpered, unable to stop yourself from rolling your hips to match the rhythm at which Hela was pressing into you. Already, you weren’t entirely sure how long you were going to be able to last, with the way Hela was working you.

You’d been together long enough that Hela knew exactly what to do to make everything feel _just right_ , and it was a power that you knew she relished in having. You could feel it, in the way that she held you, in the way she curled her fingers just so with every thrust. In the way that she watched you. You were hers. In a way that nobody else would ever get to be hers.

The thought alone was enough to have you on the brink of orgasm.

Hela, it appeared, was very well aware of this, and she watched you in amusement as you began to squirm and gasp a little more desperately, and just when you were sure you were going to burst, she withdrew her hand entirely, laughing when you gave an exasperated little whimper of a whine.

“If you want to come so badly, beg for it.” Hela said it casually, and matter-of-factly, and somewhere in the arousal-clouded recesses of your mind, you knew you should have expected such a response, but you’d been just a little too preoccupied with everything else happening.

Unsure that your body would be able to handle whatever tortures Hela would surely concoct if you were to be too much of a brat, you immediately did as you were told. “Please, my princess.”

Hela only smirked. “Please, what, darling? Use your big girl words.”

You whined, squirming in an attempt to make Hela pity you as you spoke in the breathiest little murmur you could manage. “…please fuck me…”

Hela positively grinned, and leaned down to kiss you once more, shifting so that she could remove your undergarments and toss them aside carelessly. “Spread.”

Hela hadn’t even finished saying the word before you obeyed, taking the initiative to hitch your skirts up out of the way, and Hela rewarded you with another kiss before moving to settle between your legs.

“Good girl.”

You could only smile, somewhere between pleased that _she_ was pleased with you and so aroused that you couldn’t even think straight, and by the time Hela finally licked a trail up the entire length of your cunt, there was no stopping the throaty little moan that escaped from your parted lips, and you let your head fall back in pure bliss. You wanted to thread your fingers through her hair and hold her where you wanted her, but you didn’t want to push your luck, so you settled for gripping at the hem of your skirts instead as Hela focused her attention on your clit, licking and sucking at it with varying intensity as she pressed her fingers back into you, curling them to help you along.

You were still so aroused from the previous endeavors of the night that you _knew_ you wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but you did your best to stave it off as long as you could, but even your best efforts to think about _anything_ other than Hela were fruitless with the way Hela was working her tongue and her fingers, moaning every so often in a way that had your toes curling already.

Just when you were sure that you wouldn’t be able to hold off for any longer, Hela spoke in a low, rough voice, that resonated throughout your entire body.

“Come for me, sweet girl.”

That was all it took to send you tumbling the rest of the way over the edge, and you sighed her name sweetly, back arching so sharply that you were halfway off the bed, Hela’s grip on you the only thing keeping you grounded.

She worked you down slowly, until she was certain that you’d come down from your high, and it was only then that she shifted back up to lie next to you, watching you as you caught your breath.

Knowing what Hela would ask for next, you bit the bullet and took her by the wrist, bringing her fingers to your lips and swirling your tongue around each finger until it was clean, looking at her with eyes blown entirely black with lust all the while.

Hela seemed a bit at a loss for words for a brief moment, only blinking at you in response, before she recovered, easy smirk spreading across her face again. “…that’s my good girl.”

You smiled at her adoringly, and immediately cuddled up to her, and Hela wrapped both arms around you, pulling her closer to you.

For a while, that was all that you did, laying together in silence as you calmed down a little more, and sharing sweet little kisses and nuzzles until finally you spoke, the hint of a laugh in your tone.

“Your bath will be freezing by now.”

Hela hummed softly, and turned her head to look at you. “Are you saying you would have preferred a bath over _this_?”

“Decidedly not,” you admitted, tilting your head up to kiss her jaw softly. “…I’ll run you a new one.”

“Oh, it’s alright, we’re nice and comfortable here. And it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gone to bed without a bath.”

You smiled softly and kisses her shoulder one more time before sitting up. “Come on,” you insisted, a devious little grin lighting up your face. “I’ll make it worth your while…”

Hela grinned just as mischievously. “…I’m interested.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe Hela wasn't as dom as she Could have been, but perhaps something to look forward to in the future?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
